I'll be your hero
by rebelaus
Summary: One Direction-Cuatro amigas en un viaje que cambiara sus vidas,¿conocer Londres sera todo lo que haran?Hay cinco chicos que tienen otros planes en mente. ¿Quien diria que conoceria a mi novia y amigas en un concierto?
1. Personajes

**Holaa ¿como estan? Decidi subir esto para que entiendan y conozcan mas a las protagonistas jaja Espero les guste y dejen manito!¿con cual se sienten mas identificada?**

**El proximo es el verdadero primer capitulo,ojala les guste tanto como a mi.**

Mile:

Vive en Argentina con sus amigas, es alegre, algo tímida pero cuando entra en confianza muy graciosa y atrevida. Sus amigas la consideran la pervertida del grupo. Es bastante posesiva con las cosas que le gustan pero también le cuesta apegarse a las personas.

Le gusta la vida tranquila, prefiere quedarse en su casa viendo una buena película que salir a bailar de noche, pero aun así cuando sale se divierte y la pasa genial. Inteligente y dedicada a las cosas importantes.

Busca un chico con el que pueda charlar horas y no aburrirse aunque hablen de tonterías.

Aun no ha cumplido los 18, adora los gatos y tiene una seria bipolaridad respecto a que chico de One Direction quiere más: Harry o Louis.

Le gusta la música como a sus amigas y toca el bajo, sabe cantar pero le avergüenza demostrarlo así que se esconde en su instrumento.

Martu:

Es la segunda mas grande del grupo pero aun así Rebe le lleva 7 meses, quien la llama Platos debido a que su apellido en italiano significa eso. Es muy buena amiga, sabe guardar los secretos importantes, una completa cabeza dura muy simpática, no le gusta pelear y prefiere guardarse la mayoría de los insultos hacia las personas que le caen mal. Bastante malhumorada de a momentos pero de una forma tierna, obsesiva del orden de sus cosas y la higiene, no puede compartir ni una botella de agua.

Lleva la rebeldía en la sangre, quiere a su madre pero se vive peleando con ella, es la única mujer entre 3 hermanos menores.

Le encanta ver series por internet, leer, conocer chicos (que generalmente tienen novia o están fuera de su alcance) y pelearse por 5 segundos con sus amigas.

Busca a su príncipe, un chico que la entienda y la quiera por quien es, tierno y sensible.

Sabe tocar el piano y le gusta mucho cantar.

Sere:

Es la más pequeña del grupo y la más responsable, Mummy Direction entre sus amigas o Serenito. Es responsable y madura, pero cuando se relaja cosa que solo logra con sus amigas es simpática y tierna. Le cuesta enamorarse y nunca lo ha hecho ni cree hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Para ella el verdadero amor es solo uno y casi imposible de encontrar.

Su familia es bastante estricta y debido a que se adelanto un año y es la más pequeña también la sobreprotegen logrando que ella sea bastante reservada y miedosa en algunas cosas.

Le encanta leer y escribir pasión que comparte con Rebe, es muy buena en todos los deportes aunque no lo admita del todo, es muy inteligente y buena persona además de ser creativa.

Le gusta aprender siempre nuevas cosas, entre ellas le gustaría aprender a tocar el piano aunque ya toca la batería.

Rebe:

Es la mayor del grupo pero la más inmadura, la única que ya cumplió los 18 años,alocada e hiperactiva, se considera rara de nacimiento, le gusta hablar mucho, quizás demasiado y grita bastante. Es torpe pero muy simpática y graciosa, siempre hace reír a sus amigas en cualquier momento.

Le encanta leer y escribir, su sueño es ser una gran escritora, le gustan las películas pero no tanto como a Mile y es muy enamoradiza, sueña con encontrar el amor de un chico que sea el mismo y la valore. Cuando se enamora lo hace hasta los huesos.

Es bastante floja, ama dormir y le cuesta juntar la energía para estudiar, es un mundo de contradicción le gusta salir de noche pero también quedarse en casa. No sabe decirle que no a sus amigas, en especial a Martu.

No tiene talento para el dibujo pero le encanta cortar su ropa y agregarle cosas.

Tiene unos padres bastante liberales, no se lleva muy bien con su padre pero si con su madre, le encanta tener amigos hombres porque se siente relajada entre ellos.

Toca la guitarra y adora cantar donde sea, en la ducha, en la calle o cualquier lugar.


	2. Capitulo uno - La aventura comienza

-¿Donde estará?-pregunto Mile a sus amigas por milésima vez, el vuelo salía en una diez minutos y Rebe todavía no aparecía.

-yo le dije que tenía que estar acá hace 20 minutos, no me hagan responsable-dijo Martu mientras miraba fijamente su blackberry.

-mandemos le un mensaje, lo único que falta es que tengamos que irnos sin ella-esta vez Sere tomo la palabra.

-¡Llegue!perdón, perdón, ¡Me quede dormida!-las tres amigas se dieron vuelta y allí mismo estaba Rebe entrando toda despeinada y transpirado prácticamente pateando su valija en lugar de arrastrarla como la gente normal.

-¿Sabes algo?Seria genial que te compraras un despertador, digo, es un consejo-le dijo Martu sarcásticamente.

-Si,si, pueden discutir después, ¡Se hace tarde!¡Vamos a dejar las valijas ya!-exclamo Sere cansada, ¿Porque sus amigas eran tan desorganizadas?por eso se había ofrecido a llevarlas a las tres esa mañana al aeropuerto, pero Rebe no había podido.

-Tierra llamando a Platos- dijo Rebe cuando noto que su amiga no respondía a lo que le decía -¿No puedes dejar ese teléfono al menos unos cinco minutos?-

-Primero, Londres es una vida nueva, no necesitas seguir llamándome Platos y segundo, esta despierto Niall ¡Tengo que twittearle!-

-¡Deja de obsesionarte! Últimamente vivís pegada a ese aparatito,es momento de sacártelo- dicho esto Rebe le quito el teléfono de la mano a su amiga, causando que esta la mirara con odio.

-No deberías haberte atrevido-contesto Martu con malicia

-Mile, Sere por mas que las ame tengo que irme, encarguense de mis cosas ¡Corro por mi vida!-grito Rebe saliendo disparada para abordar el avión mientras MRtina la seguía a toda velocidad.

-No pueden tranquilizarse nunca ¿No?-pregunto Sere divertida.

-lo raro es que todavía Rebe no se haya llevado puesta a ninguna persona-apenas Milena pronuncio esas palabras se escucho un fuerte ruido y cuando se giraron a ver Martina sonreía teniendo el celular en sus manos mientras Rebe se disculpaba con una señora a la que había atropellado causando que sus amigas las observaran riéndose.

Sere y Mile se encargaron de hacer todos los tramites lo antes posible y se encontraron con sus amigas para abordar el avión.

-mi vida te extrañe mucho!-exclamo Rebe abrazando a Sere en cuanto la vio.

-yo también, pero tranquila, no hay nada entre Mile y yo, jamás te traicionaría-respondió ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-ustedes y su bromane raro me tiene harta, ¡Lo mío con Martu es mas real!-grito Mile pasando su brazo por los hombros de Martina.

-¡Tu no apoyas el Sebe! Mereces morir-respondió Rebe.

Luego de discutir que pareja era mejor todas subieron al avión, intentaron parecer normales hasta que arranco, lo unico que faltaba era ser hechadas, eso no estaba en sus planes. Mile se sentó junto a Rebe mientras Sere y Martu se sentaban juntas en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Te das cuenta que dentro de poco vamos a estar en Londres? ¿Donde viven mis cinco esposos?-dijo Mile agarrándole con fuerza el brazo a su com pañera.

-Vas a matarme, me estas cortando la circulación-Rebe so río con esfuerzos -y déjame aclararte, son NUESTROS esposos- corrigió a su amiga haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuestros.

-yo se los mostré, tengo privilegios, así que ni me hables- Mile se recostó en su asiento, se subió la capucha de su buzo y se coloco los auriculares para sumergirse en el mundo de la música y dormir.

Por otra parte Martu escuchaba atentamente a Sere quien le contaba de una novela sobre one dirección que tenía pensado escribir.

-todo lindo mientras me pongas con Niall- dijo harta de escuchar a su amiga.

-no se, estaba pensando en ponerlo con Rebe-

-si no quieres aparecer rapada te conviene que Rebe se muera en tu novela-

-¡No te metas con mi novia!- respondió Sere riéndose.

-ustedes y su romance al estilo Larry no tienen remedio, además todas sabemos con quien te tienes que quedar, con FERMÍN!-Sere rodó los ojos al escuchar a Martu nombrar a ese chico, hacia ya varios mesesque sus amigas la molestaban con uno de sus "amigos", no sabia si podía llamarlo di, pero todo el tiempo repetían que hacían linda pareja y la molestaban.

-claro, porque teniendo en Londres a One Direction yo voy a querer quedarme con Fermín, claro Martu, tiene completo sentido-

Eñ vuelo paso rápido, sin ningún contratiempo, a veces las chicas se cambiaban de lugar para poder charlar entre si, otras se hablaban por mensaje a pesar de estar una al lado de la otra, en resumen, hacían todo tipo de tonterías y rarezas.

El viaje e lea había pasado volando, casi un día entero habían estado en ela vino, la comida no había sido muy buena, Rebe miro con cara de asco lo que le servían y se puso a jugar con la comida.

-no esta feo, la gente no tiene la culpa de que ames comer pero no te guste casi ninguna comida-dijo Martina

-No es eso, lo que sucede es que yo tengo un paladar refinado-intento defenderse Rebe causando la risa de sus amigas.

-miren esta foto!-Mile hablo casi a los gritos asustando a Rebe y logrando que toda su comida terminara en el suelo. Las amigas se juntaron enfrente del teléfono de Mile contemplandouna foto de Harry Styles sin camisa.

-¡Es tan sexy!- exclamo Mile

-¿No era que preferís a Louis?- pregunto Sere

-¡Ya les dije que ellos son mi bipolaridad!-

Cuando finalmente el vuelto termino todas estaban muy nervios y también ansias, Martina había comenzado a morderse las uñas mientras Sere se encargaba de mandarle un mensaje a sus padres avisándoles que habían llegado y tanto Rebe como Mile se ponían hiperactivas y locas. Todas estaban desesperadas por pisar suelo londinense, agarraron con rapidez sus cosas y conteniendo el aliento salieron.


	3. Capitulo dos - ¿Puedo Conocerlos?

**Hola! Aca otro capitulo! Solo queria decir que soy algo lenta en subir aca en FF mis novelas. Esta misma la tengo avanzada hasta el capitulo 49(si,muchisimos jaaj) en mi blog. Se los paso x si me desaparezco mucho tiempo . **

Solo había una palabra para definir a Londres según las chicas: Sorprendente, jamás habían creído que estarían allí, la gente se movía de un lugar a otro, en esa época era casi verano allí, el calor se hacía presente y a diferencia de Argentina el cambio era bastante grande así que las chicas se quitaron sus abrigos y pidieron un taxi para llegar al lugar que a partir de ahora llamarían su hogar.

-Esto es...sorprendente- solo atino a decir Mile en cuanto entraron a su nuevo apartamento, era enorme, cada una tenía su propia habitación, la cocina era pequeña pero se compensaba con un gran living comedor y tres baños. Entre ellas habían ahorrado prácticamente desde hace 3 años para poder costearse un lugar así y con ayuda de sus padres lo habían conseguido, el lugar estaba amueblado y las habitaciones tenían algunas decoraciones que ellas mismas habían pedido que se colocaran.

-¡Esto es el paraíso!- grito Rebe lanzándose a su mullida cama y dejando tiradas sus valijas en cualquier lado.

-No sé cómo vamos a hacer para mantener limpio este lugar, seguramente en 2 horas ya va a ser la inmundicia personificada- dijo Martu

Cada una se tomo varios minutos para ordenar sus cosas, desempacar y familiarizarse con el lugar y cuando estuvieron listas decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad y tomar algo en el camino.

-No puedo creer que me convencieran de ponerme esta camiseta- se quejo Sere mientras pagaba el café que apenas se había comprado en un Starbucks de la zona.

-¡Estas hermosa! ¡No molestes!- exclamo Martina

-¡Es cierto Serena! No puede afectarte tanto que sea una remera corta, ¡acá hace calor!- la apoyo Rebe

-¡Si me violan quedara en su conciencia!-Sere bufo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse tanto. Todas se fueron a sentar a una mesa apartada de las demás para poder estar relajadas.

-Me siento como un monstruo, la gente nos mira raro solo porque hablamos en español- dijo Mile en voz baja mientras le daba un mordisco al Muffin que se había comprado.

-Si ya se, voy a golpear a la próxima persona que me mire con mala cara- respondió Rebe

-¿Tendríamos que conseguir un trabajo? Digo, para cubrir los gastos, tenemos algo ahorrado pero no sé si va a ser suficiente- Sere ya se había puesto en plan Mummy Direction, nadie iba a lograr sacarle la idea de la cabeza una vez que se le había formado.

-Por lo menos por este mes no hagamos nada, relajémonos y disfrutemos de todo- contesto Mile

-¡Me da flojera trabajar!- se quejo Rebe -¿y si ustedes hacen todo y me mantienen? Platos, ya te dije que con lo bien que cocinas cuando me case te vas a venir a vivir conmigo, ¿Por qué no empiezas a mantenerme ahora?-

-Ni aunque me pagaras- dijo Martu pero después dudo -¿De cuánto estaríamos hablado?-

-No tienen remedio- Sere se levanto para tirar el envase vacio del café que había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

Las cuatro estaban bastante tranquilas planeando que harían todo ese tiempo en Londres, a qué lugares irían y que cosas comprarían.

-¡No podes decir que te gusta Louis!- le grito Mile a Rebe

-Todas en esta mesa consideran que haríamos linda pareja, pero claro, la chica privilegiada no me permite decir que me gusta- respondió Rebe

-Porque es mi Luigi-

-¿y Harry?- preguntaron Sere, Martu y Rebe a la vez.

-No me desafíen- contesto ella cruzándose de brazos, ella amaba todos los chicos de la banda, pero siempre se había sentido especial con Louis, el problema era que Harry cada vez le gustaba más.

Continuaron charlando de cosas relativamente normales cuando Rebe miro algo en su teléfono y lanzo un grito que retumbo por todo el local.

-No seas idiota y baja la voz- dijo Mile tapándole la boca.

-Pero vas a morir cuando te cuente, ¿Te acuerdas que participe en un concurso donde podíamos ganar entradas para el concierto de One Direction aquí en Londres?- Todas asintieron

-Bueno, al parecer lo ganamos... ¡eso quiere decir que mas a ir a ver mañana a los chicos en primera fila!- dicho esto Rebe se levanto de su silla y se puso a hacer su "baile de la victoria" mientras que Sere se ponía a saltar con ella y Mile y Martu quedaban en un total shock.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo? ¿O están sordas?- pregunto Sere pasándoles las manos por enfrente para hacerlas reaccionar.

-A ver si entendí, ¿vamos a estar mañana a escasos centímetros de One Direction...-comenzó a decir Mile

-Durante toda la noche y vamos a poder casi tocarlos?- continuo la frase Martu

-Aja- dijeron Sere y Rebe al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento las chicas reaccionaron, Martu estaba casi por llorar de la emoción mientras que Mile salto y de la nada corrió a abrazar a Rebe, una de sus rareza, de la nada corría a abrazarte cuando no te lo esperabas.

-Cuidadito vos eh, que es mi chica- dijo Sere golpeando suavemente a Mile en la cabeza

-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Elegir la ropa, retirar las entradas y... ¡dios! Voy a morir- Rebe se puso a enumerar cada cosa que había que hacer mientras que Mile se encargaba de agregar las cosas que faltaban.

-Ustedes vayan a llenar nuestro refrigerador que no tiene nada mientras Sere y yo vamos a buscar las entradas- dijo Martu

-Y acuérdense de comprar...- empezó a decir Sere

-¡Coca Cola Light ya sabemos Sere que no te gusta la otra!- exclamo Rebe

-Sigo sin entender que tienen en contra de la común- intervino Mile

Finalmente las chicas se separaron Sere y Martu se fueron comentando como seria el concierto muy emocionadas mientras que Mile y Rebe discutían sobre las diferencias de las bebidas.

La música sonaba por toda la casa, Mile y Rebe estaban dando el concierto de sus vidas cantando "Up all night" cuando sus otras amigas regresaron levantando con una mano las entradas.

-Juro que voy a enmarcarlas después de mañana- dijo Mile emocionada

-¿Saben algo que agradezco de esta casa?- pregunto Martu -¡Que tenga 2 computadoras!-

-Vos y tu obsesión, ¿no consideraste casarte con tu Computadora y tu BlackBerry?- dijo Rebe

-Déjala, quiere ver si Niall está conectado, no vas a lograr sacarla de ahí hasta que confirme si lo esta o no- le contesto Sere

-No se ustedes mis zanahorias, pero yo me voy a tomar una siesta, estoy muy agotada- dijo Mile

-Si eso se pudo ver cuando entramos y te vimos cantando a todo pulmón- comento Martu

-Ja ja que graciosa- Mile desapareció de la vista tragada por su habitación.

Sere y Martu se quedaron en la computadora contemplando los tweets de One Direction y Rebe se sentó en el sofá del living para relajarse y leer, cada una podía verse tranquila, pero por dentro estaba más que nerviosa, no podían creer que en menos de un día irían a ver a su banda favorita, la única a la que admiraban tanto por su voz como por su personalidad, los únicos chicos que jamás las habían decepcionado.


	4. Capitulo tres - Inhala, Exhala

-Me estoy muriendo, es así, me estoy muriendo- Mile empezó a pegar saltitos de aquí para allá mientras todas se dirigían a entregar sus entradas y poder ir al concierto.

-Tranquila vamos, inhala, exhala y todo estará bien- dijo Rebe comenzando a despeinarla

-¡Nadie toca a M de Mamut!-

-¿M de mamut?- pregunto Sere confundida

-Es mi nuevo apodo, encárguense de mantenerlo-

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse, pero era una risa bastante rara, todas estaban nerviosas y no paraban de lanzar grititos y emocionarse por cualquier cosa.

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto Martu por milésima vez

-Si vuelves a preguntármelo la respuesta va a ser no- contesto cansada Rebe

Se habían lucido eligiendo la ropa, cada una había combinado diferentes prendas obteniendo un estilo único, nunca se habían sentido tan bien vestidas en su vida, el dinero que habían gastado había valido la pena.

Sere Rebe Mile Martu

La ubicación para el concierto era increíble, iban a tener a los chicos a centímetros, verlos en carne y hueso siempre había sido su sueño y ahora lo podían cumplir. Estuvieron esperando bastante tiempo, habían decidido llegar temprano para encontrar una buena ubicación, prácticamente estaban sobre el escenario. Las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar, las 4 amigas comenzaron a gritar en cuanto vieron aparecer en el escenario al mismísimo Niall Horan seguido por sus compañeros.

La primera canción que cantaron fue "Up all night", lo único que hiceron las chicas toda la noche fue cantar, gritar e intentar tocar a sus ídolos, podían pasar por locas en la calle, pero entre las directioners se podía decir que eran las más normales, había chicas que lloraban, mas de una había intentado subirse al escenario y había sido detenida.

Cuando cantaron What Makes You beautiful Mile estaba embobada con Harry, no podía creer lo mucho que le atraía ese chico, creyó que no podría dejar de mirar a Louis, pero ese chico de rizos tenía toda su atención. El solo de Harry se acercaba y cuando él comenzó a cantarlo fijo su vista en Mile, las palabras que salían de su boca parecían dedicadas a ella, Martina estaba con los ojos como platos, Rebe luchaba con sus ganas de gritar, Sere no se había dado cuenta y Mile estaba dudando de su salud mental ¿Harry Styles le cantaba a ella? Sus dudas quedaron en el olvido cuando en la frase "You don`t know you`re beautiful" Harry la señalo y le guiño un ojo.

-¿Acaban de ver lo que yo vi?- dijo Rebe arrojándose encima de Martu

-Creo que voy a desmayarme, ¡Me señalo! ¿Entienden lo que es eso? Mucha emoción para una noche- Mile estaba gritando sin parar, no podía hacer otra cosa, respiro hondo varias veces y siguió mirando el concierto. Luego de eso los ojos de Harry no se separaron de ella ni por un minuto, el la veía a cada momento, sentía que Mile tenía algo especial y una fuerza magnética lo atraía a ella.

-Hoy fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Sere en cuanto el concierto termino.

-Voy a contarle esto a mis nietos, claro que van a tener a su abuelo Niall al lado para contarles como se enamoro de mi a primera vista- dijo Martu

-No se ustedes, pero yo sigo shockeada, ¿vieron como se le quedo Harry mirando a Mile?- interrumpió Rebe

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo imagine? Harry Styles me miro... ¿a mi?- la pobre chica estaba traumada, ya había descargado toda su energía en el concierto y su cerebro no llegaba a procesar toda la información que recibía.

-Podemos emocionarnos cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora recomiendo que esperemos a que todas las desquiciadas se vayan y podamos salir sin apretujarnos- indico Sere

El plan habría dado resultado de no ser porque una manada de chicas gritonas que juraban haber visto a One Direction en la salida corrieron hacia ellas empujándolas, Rebe perdió a sus amigas de vista, lo único que sentía era varios cuerpos que la golpeaban, finalmente cayó al piso y varios pies le pisaron la mano causándole un gran dolor.

-Genial, voy a tener suerte si llego a no tener ningún traumatismo severo- se quejo en voz alta para ver si alguien se dignaba a ayudarla

-Dios, te dejaron hecha puré, déjame ayudarte- una voz masculina la tomo por el brazo y la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Gracias- Rebe levanto la mirada y casi vuelve a caerse de la emoción, tenía enfrente suyo a Zayn Malik sosteniéndola y evitando que terminara nuevamente en el piso.

-De nada, perdón por la estampida, dijeron que sería buena idea distraer la atención de aquí-

-Tu...eres...- No le salían las palabras, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Soy Zayn, mucho gusto, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes- él le estrecho la mano, pero cuando lo hizo una mueca y un gemido de dolor escaparon de los labios de Rebe -Creo que te lastimaste cuando caíste-

-No, estoy bien, un rasguño... ¡ouch!- se quejo cuando Zayn le apretó la mano más fuerte para comprobar su punto

-Permíteme llevarte a que te curen-

-Pero mis amigas...las perdí...y... ¡dios, no puedo formular una frase correctamente!- maldijo en voz alta logrando que Zayn riera y ella se sonrojara

-Le pediré a alguien que las busque, si hago eso ¿aceptas venir conmigo?-

-mmm...Bueno- dicho esto Zayn coloco su mano en la espalda de Rebe consiguiendo que a ella le temblaran las piernas y la condujo hasta los camerinos.

-No me has dicho tu nombre aun- pregunto

-Soy Rebeca, llámame Rebe-

-Un bonito nombre para una bonita chica- dijo Zayn regalándole una de sus sonrisas matadoras mientras Rebe casi volvía a tropezar de los nervios.

-Perdon, Perdon, soy torpe-

Siguieron caminando hasta acercarse al escenario cuando una voz que Rebe conocía muy bien los detuvo:

-¡Rebeca Raskovsky ya mismo me dices dónde estabas!, ¡pensé que te habías muerto y no ibas a poder devolverme mi dinero!- grito Martina

-Sí, yo estoy muy bien Martu, no me morí, gracias por preguntar- respondió ella sarcásticamente

-Donde te habías metido estábamos...- Sere comenzó a hablar y enmudeció en cuanto levanto la vista y vio quien estaba al lado de su amiga.

-Hola, que bueno que las encontramos, Rebe se golpeo la mano y pensaba llevarla a que se la curen ¿nos acompañan?- interrumpió Zayn mientras las demás chicas asentían con la cabeza, no podía creer la cantidad de chicas lindas que había encontrado, y una de ellas al parecer era la chica con la que Harry se había quedado embobado en el concierto. Me debes una Hazza pensó para sí mismo.

-No sé si esto es real o no, así que voy a decir lo que quiero, Zayn... ¿me darías un abrazo? Es el mejor momento de mi vida- dijo Mile juntando valentía mientras se dirigían a camarines.

-Claro, podrías haberlo pedido antes -

-En ese caso yo también quiero uno- dijeron Sere y Martu al unísono, Rebe por su parte estaba muy callada, no era tímida pero después de que Zayn la encontrara como una vagabunda tirada en el piso y luego le dijera que era bonita, se sentía cohibida.

-¿Tú no quieres uno?-le pregunto Zayn -Hay espacio para una mas- Finalmente Rebe se rio y se acerco allí para abrazarlo también.

**Chan chan Chaaan, que onda? Conoceran a los demas chicos? Harry se enamoro a primera vista de Mile? Porque Zayn es tan perfecto? Martina dejara de pensar mas en su dinero que en Rebe? Enterense de todo esto en el proximo capitulo!**

**Bueno, no me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo, pero bueno, no se me ocurria de otra forma, ojala les guste y dejen comment y manito ;)**


End file.
